Snow and Feelings
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Amu and Ikuto, who are mortal enemies get locked in the school's warehouse during a snow storm and their true feelings for each other come to light. Amuto.


Snow and Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party and or its characters.

**Summary: **Amu and Ikuto, who are mortal enemies get locked in the school's warehouse during a snow storm and their true feelings for each other come to light. Amuto.

**A/N:** Well this is a fanfic that I originally thought about a while back, but it was suppose to have more chapters and the first chapter was to short. Plus I don't think I had may reviews on it. So I decided to make it into a one shot and see how it goes over. This is the first one shot that I have written. So I hope you all enjoy it.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Ugh! I hate having to clean up after a school dance. There were others that could have done this and possibly done a better job too, but no it just had to be me, Amu Hinamori. But that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was who I had to clean up with, Ikuto Tsukiyomi; the gorgeous heartthrob playboy of Seiyo Academy and my mortal nemesis.

He thought he was the most gorgeous being on the planet, ok maybe not the planet, but he did think he was the most hottest guy in the entire school, which he probably was no doubt about it. He's a conceited, perverted, sex crazed, playboy jerk, that uses girls to get what he want's and then throw them aside. He has absolutely no respect for females, he views them as toys and nothing more. I just can't stand someone like that!

What's even worse is that he girl's he has already used and thrown to the side, keep coming back time and time again. As if they don't care that their being used as long as it's by him, talk about no self respect.

Ikuto and I became enemies, because I stood up to him and will hit him without hesitation. That's actually why he and I have to clean up after the dance.

**.: Flashback:.**

I walked into the classroom and past Ikuto to go to my seat, when he slapped my butt hard. I turned and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"For slapping my butt you perv!" I said.

"It's not my fault if you have a nice slapable ass." He said.

I grabbed and book and threw it at him as hard as I could and it hit him in the face.

"What the fuck, Amu?!" He yelled furious.

"You should keep your hands and comments to yourself." I said trying not to laugh.

He threw the book back at me and it hit me on my arm.

I grabbed the stapler and opened it and Ikuto grabbed my hands.

"Now wait a minute Amu, throw a book at me fine, slap me ok, but staple me I don't think so!" Ikuto said, trying to get the stapler away from me.

"Let go Tsukiyomi!" I said.

"No way, I know what your thinking and it's not going to happen." He said.

Everyone else in the class just watched us amazed.

We kept trying to get the other to let go and it went flying out of our hands and toward the door, that the principal just walked through and the stapler hit him leaving a staple in his forehead.

Ikuto and I gasped and so did the rest of the class. Ikuto and I looked at each other.

"It was him!" I said pointing at Ikuto.

"It was her!" Ikuto said pointing at me, at the same time I did.

"It was both of you and I have a good mind to suspend you both." The principal said.

"No!" Ikuto and I both said.

"There has to be some other way." I said.

"I could suspend you or the two of you can stay after school and clean up after the winter dance." He said.

"No way am I stay after school at night with him." I said.

"Then your suspended." He said.

I sighed and said, "Fine, I'll stay after school and help him clean up."

"What about you Mr. Tsukiyomi?" The principal asked.

"I'll clean up after the dance." He said with a smirk.

**.:End of Flashback:.**

See what type of messes that stupid playboy gets me in?!

"Amu can you help me take these chairs to the warehouse?" Ikuto asked, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Sure." I said, hating the idea of helping him.

"Then let's go before the snow storm comes." Ikuto said.

'_Maybe I can lock him in there and run! How great my life would be without him, I'd be in heaven._' I thought to myself smiling.

"Come one Amu." Ikuto said.

We picked up some chairs and walked to the warehouse, well it was more like a cottage than a warehouse. While we were walking it started to snow. When we reached the cottage Ikuto opened the door and we walked in. Shuting the door behind us to keep the coldness out and placed the chairs around a table. We walked over to the door getting ready to leave, but the snow storm had already arrived and there was no way we could get out… Great I'm stuck in a cottage with Ikuto, during a snow storm.

Who knows when someone will be by to plow us out, probably a whole weekend. No I can't be stuck with Ikuto that long, I'll go insane.

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be leaving anytime soon." Ikuto said.

"Yeah." I said horrified at the thought of being stuck with him.

Ikuto and I sat down on a couch and turned on the tv. It started getting dark and the snow never let up. We were getting hungry and luckily the cottage had food. So I prepared it for us.

"What's this?" Ikuto asked.

"Rice balls, That's all that was in there." I said.

"It doesn't look like rice balls, your not a good cook are you? If you can't even make rice balls." He said.

"Oh shut up and just eat it, it's food isn't it?" I said.

"I don't know is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Eat it or starve!" I said glaring.

"Fine." He said, taking a bite.

We finished eating and Ikuto lit a fire, then the power went out.

"Just in time, huh?" Ikuto said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

Ikuto sat in the floor next to the fire and looked out the window.

I don't like the fact that I'm alone with Ikuto in the dark with only a little light from the fire place. There's no telling what he will do.

I started to shiver and got in the floor with Ikuto to get warmed by the fire.

"The snow isn't letting up at all." Ikuto said looking at me.

I didn't say anything I just stared into the fire.

"Amu, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Of course somethings wrong, I'm stuck in here alone with you." I said coldly.

He didn't say anything. We just sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"We need more fire wood." Ikuto said and got up.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"There's some around back, I'll go get it." He said.

"But it's snowing hard and it's dark, how will you see?" I asked.

"I'll take a flashlight." He said, grabbing a flashlight and walking to the door.

"You'll come back right?" I asked.

"I don't think I can make it anywhere else other than the back of the cottage, so yeah I'll be back unless I want to freeze to death." He said and opened the door and walked out side cutting on the flashlight and closing the door behind him.

I ran to the window and watched him disappear around the corner.

He was gone for what seemed like hours and hours.

'_Am I starting to worry about Ikuto? No, of course not!_' I said to myself.

The door opened pulling me from my train of thought and Ikuto came in and closed the door.

"Man it's cold out there." He said.

"Ikuto!" I said running and hugging him.

"Amu, what are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"N-nothing!" I said blushing and let go of him.

He chuckled and went over to the fire place and put some more wood in the fire and warmed his hands.

I went and sat beside him.

"What took so long?" I asked him.

"I had to chop the wood." He said, "Were you worried about me?"

"W-what, of course not." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"I was scared you left me here alone." I said reluctantly.

"Amu, I'd never leave you alone in a snow storm in a dark cottage." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and I hugged him.

"Thanks Ikuto."

"You started calling me Ikuto, instead of Tsukiyomi." He said smiling.

My heart skipped a beat.

'_So hot! Wait Amu what are you saying? He's a playboy and your worst enemy._' I thought to myself.

"Well don't get use to it Tsukiyomi." I said, crossing my arms.

He chuckled and said, "Come on Amu, I you have feelings for me. Stop denying it."

"Feelings for you? Who in there right mind would have feelings for a playboy jerk like you." I yelled at him.

"Every girl in the school." He said.

"Not every girl. I'm one girl that you will never get to love you." I said.

"I said '_feelings_' not '_love_'." He said smiling.

My heart started beating faster and I kissed Ikuto, to both of our surprise. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said and got up crying and ran into the bathroom shuting and locking the door.

"Amu wait." Ikuto said knocking on the door.

I slumped against the door and slid down to the floor.

"Amu, come out." Ikuto said.

"N-no, go away." I said crying.

'_How could I be so stupid?! I've fallen in love with him, I have been for a long time. I was just in denial. Now he knows it too, how could I just kiss him like that? He'll never love me, he's a playboy not looking for a relationship._' I thought to myself still crying.

"Amu come out, talk to me!." He said.

I didn't reply, after a while her went away. After what seemed like forever, I got up and wipe my face, then unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

Ikuto was laying on the couch and sat up when he seen me.

"Sorry I kissed you." I said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the couch.

"Don't regret it. I've been with a lot of girls before, but you're the only one that kissed me and made my heart beat faster. You're the only girl that stands up to me and the only girl I can't wait to see that next morning at school. I-I think I'm in love with you Amu." He said.

My eyes got wide and I said, "Don't play with my emotions Ikuto!"

"I'm not Amu, what do you want me to do to prove it?" He asked.

"This is just a question, but would you stop being a playboy for me?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said.

Ikuto's phone rang and we both jumped.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Saaya." Ikuto said.

"Hello?" He said, answering his phone.

"Ikuto where are you?" Saaya asked.

"I'm with my girlfriend Amu Hinamori, please don't call my phone anymore. I don't want her to get hurt by thinking I'm still messing with girls." Ikuto told her and hung up.

"Ikuto." I said.

"I want to be with you Amu, I love having your attention that's why I bug you all the time. You make me feel like I never have before. I swear I will not hurt you." He said.

I pushed him down and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. We pulled apart and I laid my head on his chest.

I giggled and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking how childish we've acted all these years, hating each other when really we just wanted the others attention." I said smiling.

"Yeah, it's funny how things turn out."

"You know, this is so romantic. Kissing and snuggling by the fire." I said.

"Yeah, no sex just snuggling lovingly." He said stroking my hair.

I sat up and looked at him, "Do you want to have sex with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, but only when your ready. I'll wait for you until the end of time if I have to Amu." Ikuto said.

I kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much Ikuto." I said.

"I love you too, Amu." He said.

We snuggled by the fire for the rest of the night.

The next day we heard a machine and looked out the window and seen a snow plow, plowing the snow. Once they were done we walked outside and started toward our homes.

"I'll walk you home." Ikuto said and grabbed my hand.

I smiled as we walked toward my house.

We kissed when we reached my house and waved bye to him as he disappeared around the corner.

The next day I was fidgety not getting to see Ikuto and couldn't wait until school the day after.

Finally it was time for bed, I climbed in bed and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning I woke up and got ready for school and ran out the door.

I ran toward school and finally reached it. Once inside I looked around for my friends and found them.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked.

"Ikuto? That's not like you to ask about him." Utau, my best friend said.

"Or to call him Ikuto." Rima said.

"Ikuto!" All the girls yelled and some latched onto his arm.

"Hey get off will you?! I'm taken now, I only want Amu on my arm no one else." Ikuto said pulling his arm from the girls grips.

"Amu?" They all asked.

"Yes Amu Hinamori, the pink haired, yellow eyed, drop dead gorgeous girl." Ikuto said and walked away from them and straight to me not even looking at any other girl.

He kissed me and I kissed back.

"Morning babe." He said.

"Morning honey." I said and giggled.

"Babe?" Kukai, Ikuto's best friend asked.

"Honey?" Utau asked.

All our friends looked at each other in amazement.

"Yes Amu and I are a couple now." Ikuto said.

I nodded.

"When did this happen?" They all asked.

We told them the story.

"That's romantic Amu-chii." Yaya said.

Who would have thought the snow could bring out the true feelings of two people. And be the reason they are so madly in love.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto said.

"I love you too, Ikuto." I said.

We kissed and held hands, while walking to class with our friends.

**Cherry-chan: This is my first one shot and I think it's cute, I hope all of you think so too. Please R&R and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **


End file.
